Dr Cockroach PhD: Before the Mutation
by NeverLander852
Summary: Pre-Film. Set before the scientist got his idea for the experiment that changed him into Dr Cockroach, PhD. He tests himself to see how everything is from a cockroach's point of view. Has some nudity. [I do not, and never will, own Monsters vs Aliens. Dr Cockroach's human name is to me and me alone.]


**Dr Cockroach, PhD: Before the Mutation**

Pre-Film. Set before the scientist got his idea for the experiment that changed him into **Dr Cockroach, PhD.** He tests himself to see how everything is from a cockroach's point of view. Has some nudity.

 _[I do not, and never will, own_ Monsters vs Aliens _. Dr Cockroach's human name is to **me** and **me alone**.]_

* * *

Cockroaches.

They're incests, and they're nasty.

But, they're insects with a special ability - the ability to survive all sorts of dangers and disasters.

But there was one who was part man **AND** part cockroach. Who was it, may you ask?

His name was Dr Cockroach, PhD.

A scientist with a cockroach-like head.

However, he wasn't part man, part cockroach long ago; He was once Dr Hugh Cooper, PhD, a scientist researching a way for humans to survive disasters, just like the common cockroach. He invented a machine to give humans the ability to survive disasters, like said common cockroach, and he tested it on himself. The experiment worked, but with one side effect - **his head became that of a cockroach!**

And about 46 years later, he helped save the world from an alien invasion, alongside The Missing Link, Insectosaurus, B.O.B, and Ginormica, aka Susan Murphy.

But before doing **that** , he got the idea for the machine by doing **this:**

* * *

 **March 27, 1962; A month before the mutation**

Dr Hugh Cooper, PhD, was the one studying the cockroaches. "Now this time," he said, brandishing a fly swatter, " **stay** dead!" He brought it down _**hard**_ on the cockroach, flattening it. It stayed like that for a hour or so...

Then.

The cockroach jumped up.

"Amazing." he said, staring at the cockroach as it jumped back up. "However can it survive dangers like that? It's amazing." He looked at the cockroach on the table. 'Maybe...', he thought, 'if I see all the dangers from the point of view from a cockroach, it might inspire me more on them.'

He suddenly grinned. "Of course!"

* * *

In another room, he set up a obstacle course full of obstacles that would potentially kill cockroaches and/or other insects. He held the cockroach from the fly swatter test from earlier in a jar, and put it into a pen. Then, he set the obstacle course up and turned it on.

Now, he whipped out a shrink ray; one of his earlier inventions, once designed to shrink garbage in garbage cans to lighten their loads.

He activated the shrink ray, and aimed it at himself, setting it's effect to last for 1 hour.

"OK." he said to himself. "If I die, at least I'll know that the cockroach's ability to survive disasters is proven."

 **Suddenly!**

The shrink ray fired, zapping Dr Hugh Cooper, PhD. Instantly, he shrunk down to the size of a cockroach, and emerged from his now massive clothes.

He had failed to take into account that his shrink ray had no effect on clothing.

The naked Dr Hugh Cooper stared at his massive clothes. Using a handkerchief from his giant lab coat pocket, he fashioned a makeshift loincloth. He looked ridiculous, but it was at least better than nothing. He stared at his gigantic wristwatch. "One hour might just be enough for the test." he said to himself. He climbed up the table leg of the table where the start of the course and the cockroach pen was. Now that he was no bigger than a cockroach, it was hard work to climb up, but he made it in the end.

He opened the gate to the pen [which was much harder, due to his new size], and using a nearby piece of string, he managed to grapple it onto the cockroach, like a wild horse's reins.

Then, the cockroach took off toward the first obstacle of the course - human shoes. However, to the cockroach-sized scientist, they looked about the size of an office building, and looked OVER 9000 times as deadly.

Just before the cockroach reached the first shoe, the cockroach-sized Dr Hugh Cooper jumped off, and watched as the cockroach survived getting hit by the shoes. then, it moved to the car tires, then the swatters, the bug spray, and the exploding dome.

Dr Hugh Cooper followed the cockroach through and around the giant-sized traps. it was much riskier, now that he was no bigger than a cockroach, but it was all so thrilling. "The things i do for science." he said to himself in exasperation.

* * *

Soon, he managed to catch up to the cockroach, which was just heading for the final segment of the test - everything at once! He rode the cockroach like a horse, and jumped off just before it reached the obstacles. it survived all obstacles at once.

It was then he saw the time on a clock on the wall of the room. "Only 10 minutes before the ray wears off." he said. he managed to get ahead of the cockroach, and jumped on it, and rode it all the way down the table leg of the table where the end of the course was, and very quickly across the floor. he rode the cockroach all the way up the table leg of the table where the start of the course and the cockroach pen was.

He rode the cockroach into it's pen, got down, and shut the gate to the pen [which was much harder, due to his new size], and climbed down the table leg. He dashed across the gigantic floor, towards his clothes.

Once he reached them, he collapsed in exhaustion; for running was much more tiring now he was cockroach-sized.

He lay down on the floor, and almost 1 minute after that...

He grew and grew and grew and grew and grew and grew and grew till he was back to his normal size again.

His hanky loincloth had snapped off when he grew, so he was naked. He didn't care though - the experiment was a success. He managed to put his clothes back on. "Perfect." he said. "Now this just gave me an idea for humans to survive all disasters like the common cockroach!"

Later, in his lab, he set about designing the experimental machine that was soon gonna change his life forever...

* * *

 **Author's NOTE:**

Ok, not bad for my first MvA story!

 _BTW, this is set in the universe of the film, not of the TV show._

I think the tv show was funny at times.

What do you think of the TV show? Do you think **Monsters Vs Aliens** deserves a sequel?

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**


End file.
